


In Between the Moments (Vietnamese translation)

by Hiri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiri/pseuds/Hiri
Summary: Một buổi sáng sớm của Arthur và Kiku, khám phá ra cảm xúc, tình yêu và cả nguồn an ủi của họ. Một thứ gì đó giản đơn và cũng thật ngọt ngào
Relationships: England/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	In Between the Moments (Vietnamese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Between the Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068862) by [Apple_Fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Fairy/pseuds/Apple_Fairy). 



Đó là khi gã đang trong trạng thái nửa tỉnh nửa mơ, rồi nhận ra rằng mình đã thực hiện ước muốn của bản thân.

Một phần tâm trí cười nhạo gã như nó vẫn hay làm, ngón tay chỉ chỏ đầy ác ý, giọng điệu ê a của những kẻ bắt nạt. “Thực hiện ước mơ sao? Mi còn định dùng mấy từ sáo rỗng đó đến khi nào đây? Mi thực sự tin rằng nó có thật à?” Gã chớp mắt, tỉnh dậy, điều chỉnh lại tầm nhìn, đưa mắt quan sát gương mặt phía bên cạnh gã. Với một giọng điệu khôn khéo, gã từ tốn trả lời: “Ừ, có lẽ vậy.”

Hoặc có thể không. Arthur đang rất thoải mái và giờ là còn quá sớm để bắt đầu suy nghĩ xem ý nghĩa của thế giới trong vũ trụ này là gì, điều gì là tất cả, điều gì là không. Mới chỉ có bảy giờ sáng, vẫn còn ngủ được thêm một lúc nữa. Gã hít vào một hơi thật sâu, căng đầy cả hai cánh phổi, rồi từ từ thở ra. Arthur hơi thèm một điếu thuốc, nhưng nếu muốn lấy bao thuốc thì sẽ phải rời giường và gây ra tiếng động sột soạt nên gã quyết định thôi không cần nữa. Người thương đang nằm cạnh, anh quá mức xinh đẹp và quý giá đối với gã, Arthur nằm yên tại chỗ, chìm đắm trong bầu không khí này, trong khoảnh khắc này. 

Điều gã thích nhất sau khi “kết hôn” là những khoảnh khắc đơn độc nhưng cũng không hẳn là cô đơn. Arthur là một kẻ nóng tính và lẻ loi, thành ra gã đã phần nào quen rồi, tự khắc gã cảm thấy hài lòng với cách sống tách biệt với mọi người của mình. Nhưng đồng thời, gã cũng mong mỏi có người để bầu bạn đến đáng thương; đó là phần con người của gã, gã muốn có bạn bè. Gã không hợp cho chuyện đó, để có thể chắp vá, chữa lành lại phần người của gã, cần rất nhiều sự quan tâm và cả nhẫn nại nữa, gã biết điều đó. Vậy nên, khi nhìn vào con người ấy, người có thể đáp ứng tất cả mọi thứ gã cần, gã vô thức cười. Anh có tính kiên nhẫn tuyệt vời cộng thêm sự dịu dàng, quan tâm đến gã mọi lúc mọi nơi. Một trăm năm bên nhau đã dạy cho cả hai cách thấu hiểu và đồng điệu với nhau. Có một triệu lẻ một thứ Arthur yêu ở Kiku (và có lẽ, nếu bạn cho gã thêm thời gian để nghĩ, gã sẽ đưa ra thêm một nghìn thứ nữa). Hiện tại thì gã yêu cái cảm giác một mình nhưng không đơn côi này.

Anh ở ngay đây, say ngủ bên cạnh gã, nhưng sự hiện diện của anh lại khá mờ nhạt. Trong không gian tĩnh lặng này, những suy tư đang đè nén lên Arthur, gã loại bỏ chúng ra khỏi tâm trí, không để chúng kéo bản thân xuống quá sâu. Sự hiện hiện kia thực sự xoa dịu gã, anh sẽ luôn ở trong tầm với của gã, anh sẽ không rời đi sớm đâu, gã nghĩ vậy.

Arthur nhắm mắt, tự hỏi liệu có phải trái đất đã ngừng quay rồi hay sao, bởi thời gian như đang ngưng đọng vậy, mọi thứ có thể cứ như thế này vĩnh viễn.

(Gã lấy làm thích thú với ý nghĩ của mình.)

Lúc sau, gã nghe thấy tiếng chim chiêm chiếp ngoài cửa sổ, cả thế giới đã thức giấc, gã ngồi dậy, ngáp và vươn vai vài cái. Hơi ấm của chiếc chăn thu hút sự chú ý của gã, cảm giác như thể được chìm đắm vào cõi hư vô. Bộ quần áo ngủ ôm vừa vặn lấy thân hình gã. Gã chợt nhớ ra là mình có một buổi họp trong vòng một hai tiếng nữa. Nhưng gã lại ích kỷ làm như không biết, ý nghĩ về cuộc họp tựa như một món đồ vật bị nhét vào trong ngăn tủ khóa kín. Gã tạm thời mặc kệ nó vì mọi người có thể chờ được, và gã cũng định để mọi người đợi một lúc. 

Gã cảm nhận được một bàn tay ở bên cạnh, trượt lên chỗ da thịt không được quần áo che phủ của gã. Gã nhếch miệng cười nhẹ, nhưng vẫn chưa mở mắt ra vội.

“Buổi sáng tốt lành, luv.”

Chậm rãi mở mắt, gã nhìn thấy anh cười đáp lại gã, niềm hạnh phúc an lành xuất hiện trên gương mặt Kiku khiến gã tự nhủ rằng tất cả đều đáng.

“Chào buổi sáng.”

Chẳng nói chẳng rằng (bởi mối quan hệ của họ đã chạm tới mức độ chẳng cần thêm đôi ba câu nói dư thừa nào nữa), Kiku rúc vào gần hơn và Arthur cũng ôm anh vào lòng, cả hai cứ nằm như vậy, cảm nhận hơi ấm của đối phương bao xung quanh mình. Buổi sáng này, sau khi mặt trời đã ló dạng, họ cứ nằm như thế trước khi khơi gợi chuyện gì đó để nói. Tiếng chuông điện thoại reo trong căn bếp, phá vỡ bầu không khí yên tĩnh, Kiku ngọ nguậy trong vòng tay Arthur nhưng gã không cho anh đi.

“Để anh đi nghe máy cái đã.”

“Kệ nó đi.” Gã dụi mặt vào tóc anh, thì thào, và đặt những nụ hôn lên đó. “Anh ngủ có ngon không?”

“Mm.” anh ậm ừ, nằm gọn trong lòng gã. “Anh có một giấc mơ lạ lắm.”

“Về gì vậy?”

Kiku dừng lại, suy nghĩ một lúc. Anh nhún vai.

“Anh không nhớ nữa.” Anh tự cười chính mình: “Anh già quá rồi.”

“Hình như có sợi tóc bạc này.”

Anh giật bắn, mắt mở to, anh trông ngạc nhiên hơn cả dự tính. “Hả!?”

Arthur cười nhăn nhở, nụ cười của mấy tên vô lại, và gã nháy mắt giống một tên trộm. “Đùa thôi.”

Anh đánh nhẹ vào vai gã, làm gã bật ra tiếng cười tinh nghịch. Kiku ngả lưng lại xuống giường, lầm bầm gì đó về huyết áp của anh, về việc Arthur nên tôn trọng những người lớn tuổi hơn gã, nhưng Arthur thừa biết, anh nào có thực sự giận gã. Những nụ hôn giúp gã tạ lỗi với anh, một lên trán và một lên má, rồi anh sẽ cười xòa bỏ qua mà thôi.

Điện thoại lại đổ chuông một lần nữa. Họ mặc kệ nó.

“Cậu có một cuộc họp hôm nay đúng không?” Kiku hỏi, nắm lấy tay Arthur, anh đan những ngón tay của cả hai lại với nhau, thăm dò từng chi tiết trên tay gã. “Khi nào thì cậu phải đi?”

“Hay là em bỏ họp vậy.”

“Đừng.”

Arthur luôn tỉnh rượu nhờ tửu lượng cao của người yêu gã, anh nghiêm túc quá, và đôi khi, gã ước rằng Kiku là kiểu người tin vào những câu truyện cổ tích lãng mạn thì tốt biết mấy. Gã nhìn bàn tay của mình và của anh đang đặt cạnh nhau. Phần nào đó trong gã ước cả hai có cơ hội đi tuần trăng mật. Gã ước cả hai đều là con người.

(Những suy nghĩ đen tối ấy lắng xuống, những thứ khiến hạnh phúc của gã bị xáo trộn và khiến trái tim gã đập nhanh hơn.)

Gã hôn Kiku để phân tán, Kiku nhắm mắt lại và thuận theo Arthur.

“Còn tận một tiếng nữa, chắc vậy.” Arthur thì thào qua những nụ hôn, gã lại hôn anh một lần nữa. “Chúng ta vẫn còn đủ thời gian.”

Gã thấy Kiku đang cười, nhưng đôi mắt của anh vẫn còn lim dim. “Đủ thời gian làm gì cơ?”

Anh đang ngại, Arthur có thể nhận ra điều đó, và có thứ gì đó đang lạo xạo trong bụng gã không yên, gã vừa bồn chồn nhưng cũng vừa háo hức. Gã đánh bạo luồn tay xuống lớp áo của người yêu gã, hơi thở của gã cũng gấp gáp hơn, thiết tha hơn. Mở mắt ra, gã bắt gặp khuôn mặt đỏ ửng của Kiku, Arthur chỉ muốn tiến tới gần hơn, gần hơn và gần hơn nữa.

Lại là tiếng chuông điện thoại.

Gã lẩm bẩm, nói với cái điện thoại rằng hãy im đi. Gã cố gắng phớt lờ nó trong khi đang hôn lên chiếc cổ nhợt nhạt của Kiku, rồi rê đôi môi ấy xuống thấp và thấp hơn nữa, đi theo đôi tay đang khám phá cơ thể của anh, thực ra gã đã mân mê làn da ấy rất nhiều lần trước đây (Nhưng gã chưa bao giờ chán việc đó cả, thậm chí lần nào cũng đều khiến gã cảm thấy phấn kích hơn). Có điều, chuông lại reo, lần này thì bản năng đã bảo gã hãy nhấc máy đi. Gã tỏ rõ thái độ không vừa lòng rồi rời giường, rời xa sự ấm áp ấy và vì vài lý do nào đó, không khí trở nên lạnh hơn trên quãng đường từ phòng ngủ xuống bếp. Sàn nhà lạnh lẽo như muốn đóng băng đôi chân trần của gã mặc dù mặt trời đang chiếu sáng rực rỡ, và mới chỉ có ba phút thôi mà gã đã nhớ hơi ấm của Kiku rồi.

Gã nhấc máy, chào đầu dây bên kia bằng giọng điệu chuyên nghiệp và họ làm mấy cái thủ tục thông thường. Gã cần đến văn phòng. Ngay lúc này à? Vâng, có một số chuyện xảy ra, cũng không phải chuyện xấu quá đâu, chỉ là thay đổi kế hoạch thôi. Ý là cuộc họp sao? Cuộc họp sẽ bắt đầu trong nửa tiếng nữa, ngài nên chuẩn bị đi ngay bây giờ, chúng tôi xin lỗi. Không, không sao đâu, gã trả lời. Cương vị và con người gã thay đổi theo những tình huống khác nhau, nó đã tự thích nghi với công việc mỗi khi cần, quả là một thứ tiện lợi và dễ bảo. Arthur đồng ý và nói sẽ tới đó lập tức.

Gã cúp máy và không muốn nhìn lại phía sau. Gã bắt đầu mơ tưởng về cuộc sống của một con người bình thường nhưng rồi nhanh chóng gạt nó đi. Hiện thực là hiện thực.

Gã trở về phòng ngủ, Kiku nhìn dáng vẻ bận rộn của gã với ánh mắt bối rối.

“Có chuyện gì à?”

“Em phải đi sớm hơn dự kiến.” Arthur đáp lại, gã lấy quần áo ra khỏi tủ. “Xin lỗi anh.”

Lời xin lỗi bật ra nơi đầu lưỡi, nhưng nó chẳng thật tâm mấy. Kiku hiểu, bởi họ cũng chẳng khác nhau là bao, nên anh nói với gã không sao đâu bằng giọng nhỏ nhẹ. Không sao đâu, được mà, ổn mà. Tuy vậy, họ cũng không quá phiền lòng; chỉ là một câu xin lỗi vì không thể dành nhiều thời gian cho nhau hơn. Giống như nỗi buồn của một đứa trẻ không thể có thứ nó muốn, là một nỗi buồn thoáng qua để bạn hiểu ra thế giới này không công bằng.

Kiku thả mình xuống giường, quan sát Arthur thay quần áo bằng đôi mắt mơ màng, họ chia sẻ bầu không khí im lặng nhưng dễ chịu này với nhau, không cần đôi ba câu chữ dư thừa, ẩn trong không gian tĩnh mịch này là những suy nghĩ không thể nói ra bằng lời. Chính sự yên tĩnh này giúp gã mặc đồ nhanh hơn, thắt cà vạt cũng nhanh nhẹn hơn, và Kiku nhắm mắt lại. Anh lắng nghe những âm thanh cuối cùng này, tập trung vào tấm chăn, vào mùi hương ít ỏi của Arthur còn vương lại trên giường.

(Thế giới thật quá dỗi sống động khi có gã ở bên, lạ quá.)

Có gì đó kích động trong trái tim anh, và rồi đột nhiên Arthur cảm giác có người đang kéo áo gã từ đằng sau. Thêm một bàn tay nữa, gã bị kéo xuống, gã ngã vào vòng tay của Kiku. Gã định nói gì đó, nhưng bị chặn lại bởi nụ hôn của anh, lần này gã quên mất phải nhắm mắt. Khi Kiku đẩy gã ra, mặt anh đỏ hết cả lên vì xấu hổ.

“Đừng đi.” Anh nói thầm. Thế này không giống anh chút nào, anh biết chứ, nhưng tình yêu đã làm anh say từ lúc nào mất rồi.

“Anh biết là em phải đi mà.”

“Ở lại một lúc nữa thôi.”

Gã chẳng chống lại sự cám dỗ này, bởi đó cũng chính là điều gã muốn. Chiếc cà vạt gã vừa thắt vào khi nãy, đã nhanh chóng bị vứt trên sàn phòng ngủ, và cả hai đều quên một lúc là bao lâu.

(Nhu cầu và trách nhiệm, giữa những phút giây như thế, họ đều thỏa mãn và hài lòng.)


End file.
